


Salt And Chlorium

by Blade_of_Slash (Halkyon_Blade)



Series: Intimate Exercises (It's Just Porn, Really...) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bonus Extra Scene, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Pool Sex, Rimming, Romance, Swimming Pools, angst-fest, kind of PWP, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/pseuds/Blade_of_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs to explode, he needs to let go and break down, he needs peace. But he hasn't realized it. He doesn't know. He refuses himself, the fear too much to recognize. Until someone takes up the role to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt And Chlorium

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I often find myself disappointed when a story focused on sex is written with very little detail, usually forgetting to portray each participant's point of view, what they are experiencing and feeling at the time, and ending it sooner that I would have liked. So, when inspiration hit me and returned back to finish this, I tried to drag it out as much as possible.
> 
> Which is how I found myself in-front of the computer as the year changed, attempting to complete an old forgotten PWP I had started last year. Which turned out as explicit pornographic angst-fest.
> 
> And now that I think about it, isn't there a saying about how what you do at the point where the year changes is what you will be doing for the rest of the year...? .....Yeah..... I just doomed myself into a year long Ironfrost smut marathon. 
> 
> Rejoice people...! It means more of this will be following...! xP

Tony watched in awe at the lean muscles that flexed with each movement of the pale god. The water of the pool moved and rippled as Loki made his way from one side to the other. He hadn't yet announced his presence, but he doubted those piercing green eyes had missed him, the god would never allow someone to sneak up on him, especially a simple mortal. Tony was a good percent sure that even the Widow would have a hard time accomplishing that. Never-the-less, the immortal being that swam around in the Olympic-sized pool in the Stark Tower didn't give any indications of acknowledging his presence. Tony took advantage of the fact and continued watching the lean back, the long legs and arms, as they all moved in synch and such ease that it looked like the body was flowing in nothingness, like there was no water resistance, just the pale body. He racked his eyes along the flesh, taking in each curve, each muscle each bone and limp, everything that formed such perfection. He barely breathed as all of his attention was focused on the being in-front of him.

"Are you here to simply stare, Stark, or are you actually planning of making use of the establishments?" The soft and melodic voice rang clear in the open space of the wide room, startling the inventor out of his honestly obsessive observation. He turned his gaze to meet the god's, and marveled on how fake a smirk could seem, especially when coming from one known as the 'Liesmith'. Of course, it wasn't like Loki's act lacked, it was simply that it held nothing against Tony's observation skills. He had studied the ex-villain excessively, both from a scientific point of view and as a personal intrigue. 

"Nah." Tony waved Loki's question off with a wave of his hand. "I wouldn't want to spoil it for you now, would I." The god's smirk grew wider, but Tony didn't miss the small falter as it did.

"The pool is big enough for a second presence not to get in my way, as you can possibly assess yourself. By all means, join me if you wish." 

Tony thought about it and decided that what the hell, he had nothing to lose. Except maybe his sleep, but he didn't make use of that function often anyway. He stripped down to his underwear, vaguely aware that the god was watching him. He licked his lips and strode to the edge of the pool, with slow, purposeful steps. He lowered himself in the water, letting out a quiet moan at the sensation of the tepid water sliding across his skin. He took a moment to dip his head under and, wiping most of the water from his eyes with his palm, he turned to look at the god.

Loki had been watching, obviously, from his side a few wide feet away. He was frozen, gaze completely focused on the inventor, looking him up and down. Tony could feel it burning against him, the weight that gaze held... He could see the lust dripping from the other man and... something else. Those gorgeous green eyes, dark and shaded in hidden agony. Loki's gaze traveled up his chest, lingering on the reactor, and slowly climbed towards his face. Their eyes locked and Loki realized his mistake. He tore his gaze from Tony and turned way, sharply and angrily, clearly frustrated with himself for allowing such a slip. Tony noticed at the last moment how Loki licked his lips and locked his bottom lip between his teeth, the water around him lightly disturbed my the faint trembling of his shoulders. He turned wholly away and started striding down towards the other side of the pool, pretending like nothing was happening and desperately fighting to rebuild his cracked masks. Tony would have none of that.

With a couple of wide strides and a push from his arms he was next to the fallen god, grabbing his arm firmly, so that Loki could not use the water on his skin to slip away. The god stopped, but did not turn to face him.

"What's wrong, Reindeer Games?" His voice was soft and calculated, intending to sooth the lean man. "Talk to me." It was unclear if that was intended as a command or a plea.

This time Loki did turn, but his eyes refused to meet his, kept down cast watching the ripples their bodies formed between them with every movement. His voice was kept low and husky, like he was straining to control it but trying to hide the fact that he did so.

"There's nothing wrong." Yeah, right.

"Yeah, right." He echoed his thoughts. His words sounded mocking, but his tone was not so. It compelled Loki. The promise of warmth that he could not afford to risk. Oh, but he wanted it. He wanted it so bad, it burned him.

"I have nothing to say, Stark." Defiant, he made an effort to look him in the eye and hold the glare. He kept it there by sheer will, the strain physically exhausting. He could feel himself slip, one step from the edge of despair, under those piercing and calculating amber eyes. He swallowed thickly, but kept going, in vain effort not to submit to that stare, not to be the one that would look away first again. He flinched when a warm hand stretched his way and caressed his cheek with a feather-light touch. His eyes fell shut by themselves, and all he knew was the fingers touching his face. He opened them again, to look under his lashes as Tony took a wet black lock and carefully tucked it behind Loki's ear, his thumb lingering on his forehead, gentle touch smoothing the deep, painful wrinkles that the crumble of his last remaining masks let escape. The touch burned him, soothed him and he didn't want it to, it would be too painful to, he had to survive alone. It was what his long life had taught him. Never trust your most vulnerable self to others, the breakdown would be even more spectacular every time. And Loki only blamed himself every time, his weakness that had allowed him to indulge. He couldn't afford it this time, not in his state, not after everything he had been through. It would kill him. He fought back the tears that threatened to rise. Valhalla... he was pathetic.

Tony saw the despair pool in Loki. He cupped his cheek lightly with his palm and urged the god to look at him. The watery, green eyes stared back at him with something akin to fear. He was exposed to everything, conflicted to the point of break-down. Tony looked at him, truly looked at him, and understood everything the god was too scared to admit. He inched closer, never breaking eye contact, and brought their faces close.

"I would never hurt you, Loki." He said. His voice was too low and deep, meant for Loki and only for Loki. "Don't do that to yourself. Do not let the world bring you down like that. You are strong, stronger than I know, stronger than you realize. Nothing can bring you down, not if you don't let it. Even if it breaks you, into a thousand little pieces, you can always rise from your flames, start anew and with determination. Grab the pain that rips your insides to shreds and use it to steady yourself and heal yourself from it." He could see salty water run down the god's face and mix with the chlorium-rich water lingering on his skin. His lips trembled and his breath was coming short and wet. "Even the darkness of the void, the insanity and the fear, are things you have the power to conquer." His put his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Don't give up. And More importantly..." He tightened his grip in an almost possessive manner, a protective gesture that even he could not understand. "... you don't have to do it alone." His voice came out as an almost desperate whisper. "Allow me to help. Lean on me. Break down, and cleanse yourself of the horrors that plague that beautiful mind of yours." His eyes hot metal, his breath mixing with Loki's ragged ones. His grip unyielding. Loki looked like a cornered animal, as if he looked for his chance to escape, but he didn't. His eyes closed, tears streaming freely down his face, and a loud sob making it past his lips. He broke down. And Tony was there to support him. He collapsed in his arms, their bodies surrounded by water, and wrapped his arms around the inventor, his nails digging mercilessly in the exposed flesh of his back, and his face buried against his neck. 

Tony did not mind at all, even though he could feel blood drawn, he didn't care. He held the broken man close, as close as their skin allowed, and rested his chin on the wet hair. His arms closed around the trembling figure, one hand holding his head gently against the side of his neck, the other tight around his middle, fingers lightly trailing soothing patterns across the trembling, lean muscles. The god cried, taking out all of the darkness that consumed him for so long. Oh, for how long did he crave for this... For the freedom to collapse, without being exposed, for soft hands against his skin, for a presence to ground him and allow him this luxury. And now he had it. And he used it to the fullest. His sobs echoed around the open space of the place, silence filled only with his desperate cries, the wails of his agony released. And Tony held him. Waited for him to calm down, patient and understanding. The heat of the mortal man's skin against his the only conductor that allowed him sanity.

It took long minutes from the cries to subdue, and for the trembling god to sag against him. Tony loosened his grip on him and turned slightly, so he could cup his face with his hand and look at him.

"Doesn't it feel better?" He said with a small smile, fingers combing through the black locks and arm still around Loki's waist.

Loki turned to him, his eyes drowsy and red, the green orbs glittering under the half lidded lashes, completely exhausted and burned out. He attemted a small smile, but it came out as a painful grimace.

"It does." His voice was hoarse, low and barely audible. "I...thank you."

Tony rested his hand to the back of his neck to steady him. Loki's eyes glistened, and not only from the lingering tears. His skin was flushed, and his breaths still a little short and trembling.

"I did nothing." He answered honestly. Their bodies were still almost flat against each-other, heat raising and the sound of heartbeat loud in their ears. Tony pulled him, and Loki followed the movement eagerly, their lips crashing open-mouthed together, something they both needed so, so desperately, eliciting a whimper from Loki. 

A tongue brushing along teeth, exploring, teasing and sucking, like they both attempted to consume each-other. Tony, fingers tangled into a fist on Loki's hair, steadily pushed him backwards, never breaking the kiss, not even to breathe, the water splashing around their waists. Loki's back came against the cold tiles of the poolside and he gasped at the sudden sensation. Tony took his chance, burying his tongue deeper, tangling it around Loki's as he kept exploring. Loki's moan was loud, wanton and true. His hands, holding onto Tony's shoulders for support, tightened. The soft fabric of both their pants stretched, as their erections brushed together, making them gasp and break apart. The sleek feeling of their wet bodies rubbing together left them breathless and needy for more. Loki moved his hips against Tony's slowly, sensually, every movement drawing sharp breaths from both of them, until Tony couldn't take it any longer and pushed forward with force, trapping their straining members between them. Loki threw his head back, biting his lip harshly and Tony leaned forward, gently coaxing the jaw to release it with his tongue. Loki complied breathlessly, as Tony proceeded to sooth the red marks from the teeth with wet licks and gentle lips. He did not back away, their now throbbing members grounding together with each small movement. His hands traveled down the god's sides, relishing the feeling of the velvet-like white skin, until they reached and cupped his ass, squeezing the round cheeks between his fingers. Loki growled in pleasure, as he dipped his head to suck on the inventor's skin, creating small bruises as he trailed towards his shoulder and collarbone. 

Tony, slowly, nudged Loki, without breaking contact or his movements, guiding him to the side. Loki was too far gone to complain, so he followed obediently, lips attached to the sun-kissed flesh before him. Suddenly and without warning, Loki was in the air, a surprised, and a bit terrified, yelp escaping him. He found himself sitting on the edge of the pool, water spilling from the movement and pooling around the tiled floor. This side of the pool was shallow enough, that Loki found himself at the same height as Tony. He shuddered with the thought of what would follow. Tony's fingers found the rim of his swimming garments, and slipped past, both hands gripping his ass, fingers trailing up between the plum cheeks. Loki couldn't hold back his whimper, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and burring his face against him once more, as shudders of pleasure made his toes curl. The hands inside his pants moved, slipping the garment down, releasing the leaking cock that bobbed in need between them .He lifted Loki's hips slightly to remove it and Loki assisted by bending his legs, hips shuddering with the strain his flushed body forced upon him. The pants got thrown somewhere behind Loki and before the god knew it an experienced hand was around him, fingers deftly brushing along the slit and spreading the precome, the slide slicker with every move. 

Loki's thoughts became a crazed vortex and he hardly realized the lustful moans that left his lips. The small cry of loss when Tony released him for a moment, to tug his own underwear off, brought a sly smile to the inventor's lips. He threw the cloth away towards a random direction and brought their mouths crashing together once again, Loki's lips moving in synch with his. Tony took him in hand again and started pumping him, with a slow, torturous pace and Loki's frustrated groan got sucked by the mouth on his.

A secong hand slowly trailed along the inside of Loki's thigh, the soft and sensitive creamy skin sliding like wet silk beneath his calloused palms. Loki shuddered, whimpering, expecting. The fingers trailed lightly across the skin once more, before sliding towards his opening and nudging the god's thighs to spread more with his hips. Tony's index rubbed softly against the sensitive rim and loki choked on his flinch. It pocked and rubbed and teased the tight muscle, but did not breach. Loki whined, aroused, and needy, and desperate for more, something to fill him up. Tony smirked as he detached himself from the body before him. At the questioning look at those hazed green eyes, he run a hand through the god's hair and rested it on his cheek, and Loki leaned into the touch like a cat, eyelids fluttering and trembling hand coming up to cup Tony's. Tony run a thumb lovingly along a sharp cheekbone, before he took his hand back and lowered himself to his knees. 

His hands gripped Loki's thighs and spread them even more, as he brought his face closer to the god's private parts. His nose softly nuzzled against the curly hair of Loki's crotch, making the other sigh, as he brought a hand to run through the inventor's hair, letting it rest on his head. Tony reached and licked a stripe up the sensitive underside of Loki's cock, swiping along a new trail of precome. Loki twitched and threw his head back with a moan, but Tony did not continue. Instead, he grabbed the god's soft butt-cheeks and parted them, diving in and swiping his tongue flat across his perineum, and Loki barely restrained his surprised gasp. Tony did not stop this time, tongue licking and swiping and probing and still not breaching, teasing until Loki writhed above him, his knees coming up to rest on Tony's shoulders and hole twitching, begging for more. He had lied back on his elbows, the streams of pleasure rendering him into a boneless mess.

"Stark...Tony...!" He breathed, voice breaking. "Please...!"

Tony complied and pushed his tongue against the tight muscle, easily breaching the first ring and pushing for the second. Loki threw his head back with a moan, words failing him. Tony pushed as far as he could reach, the tip brushing against the soft walls inside Loki. Slowly, so very slowly, he pulled back, lingering a bit when he was out to lick once again. He shoved his talented tongue in Loki hard, and Loki's entire body spasmed. Tony built up a pace, steadily fucking Loki with his mouth. The delicious sounds from the god went straight to his cock, and he could do this for a long, long time, slowly teasing Loki until he came just from being rimmed. But not today. Today he had other priorities. He slowed his pace and brushed a finger along the loosened hole, slowly pushing inside along with his tongue. Loki groaned in relief, the pleasure and need too much to bear.

Tony's finger reached further than his tongue did and he didn't hesitate to start exploring the god's insides as he trembled above him, hips pushing against the movement craving more friction. A second finger, and the bucking of the lean hips stuttered and resumed with more vigor than before. Tony put his other hand on his bony hip to keep him down, and scissored his fingers apart, looking for that sweet spot that would make the god scream in pleasure. It didn't take long until he located it, and true to Tony's expectations, Loki screamed as electrical socks of pleasure streamed through him. Tony didn't remove his fingers and milked Loki's prostate until the god spasmed in pleasure, but he didn't come. Before the wave could pass for Loki's head to clear a little, he found three fingers fucking relentlessly in him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he struggled to put coherent sentences together.

"-lease...more...give me...more...please...!"

Tony didn't reply as he continued stretching him, his every movement sending fire across Loki's skin. Finally, he found the god's hole stretched and loose enough, and he removed his fingers, only to return again, and this time with two fingers from one and one from the other hand. He slowly pushed back inside, and spread them carefully, exposing the god up even more and looking in fascination as he twitched and writhed, while he stared inside him. Tony shuddered, his straining and leaking member screaming for attention as he ignored it in favor of pleasuring the god.

"Jesus, Loki...!" His voice failed him, cracking breathless as he was, from the most arousing sight he had ever set eyes upon. "I can see you... all of you...! I see inside you...!" Loki moaned and shuddered at that, the fact that he had Tony looking up his ass far more arousing that it should be. 

Tony couldn't hold on for much longer, need for relief almost painful. He reached once more and licked inside Loki, eliciting another stream of incomprehensible sentences, broken pleas making it to Tony and making him grow even harder, if that was possible. He stood up and scooped the flushed god to his arms, locking their lips together again in a passionate exchange, which Loki returned with the same enthusiasm and without hesitation, wrapping his arms and legs around Tony. Tony reached down and took himself in hand, hissing as he touched his member, which had grown agonizingly hard. He spread the leaking precome across his length, slicking himself up as much as possible. He didn't want to hurt Loki, he would never hurt him. He had sworn. Loki's legs tugged him closer and he received the message. Slowly he guided himself towards the stretched and begging hole and carefully pushed the tip inside. Loki breathed hard, whimpering at the sensation, and Tony pushed deeper, slowly until the head was in. Loki moaned louder, and Tony pushed deeper, summoning all his will-power not to come on the spot. Loki's walls were warm and slick, and they sucked him in deeper with every twitch and shudder of the warm body in his arms. Tony let out a loud moan, not even bothering to hide his bliss. He sunk in deeper and deeper, groaning as Loki bit his shoulder to prevent himself from screaming out in pleasure.

"Do...Don't...! Let me hear you... Let me hear your voice...!" Tony pleaded. Loki released the shoulder and with it more small noises that made Tony even more convinced every time, that the God of Fire and Chaos was fucking _adorable!_ His balls pressed against Loki's ass and he paused as they both groaned in pleasure, pausing to get used to the sensation.

Loki felt like he was being split apart, the fire inside him burning with the pleasure washing over him. He screamed and he moaned, and he felt so overwhelmed that he could hardly remember how to breath. The sensation of Tony's cock inside him was like nothing he had felt in a long time, such a long time, such a long time to trust anyone with his body and his heart, that he didn't even realize he craved it until Tony was pinning him to the tiles of the huge pool, kissing him like he meant to suck his soul from his mouth. The relief from being pleasured by someone he felt safe, that filled him up and heightened his senses ripped another wanton moan from his throat.

He felt Tony deep, so deep inside him, almost brushing against _that_ spot. He felt the monstrous member grow even bigger with every sound that left his lips, and shuddered with the thought that he had that effect on the inventor. He couldn't take it anymore and wriggled his hips, letting Tony know to _move_ already. Tony eagerly complied and started moving, small movements and rolling of his hips, that had Loki lose his mind. The sensation of Tony moving and shifting inside him, opening him up, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, too sweet.

Tony pulled slowly out, almost all the way, leaving only the head inside, and waited for Loki. Loki squirmed at the loss, and tightened his grip around his shoulders. Tony thrust back in slowly, oh so slowly, until he was seated all the way in again. Loki wailed in pleasure and desperation as Tony continued with his torturous pace. He tried moving his hips to coax the inventor to fasten his pace but Tony didn't budge. Loki almost cried.

"Please, Tony!" He almost screamed."Please... please... please...!" He was at his limit, aching for release, and still wanting more. Tony kissed him again, slowly this time, with a burning passion that had Loki melting in his arms, and he pulled out once more, counting a moment before he shoved hard back inside, hitting the walls of Loki's hole with the force of his thrust. Loki screamed and moaned, and Tony thrust in again, and again until Loki could do nothing but wail in pleasure and holding weakly on for the ride, his mind completely blank for once, except for the feeling of Tony pounding into him. The water around Tony splashed and poured over them, soaking them anew, mixing with their sweat and bodily fluids. Tony thrust hard inside and stayed there, taking a moment to uncurl Loki from around him and lie him down on the wet tiles, grabbing his legs and pushing them up as far as they went. Loki curled his fingers at the sharp edge of the pool to hold himself in place, as Tony pulled out again and started fucking him harder than before, this time in the right angle as he hit the spot almost immediately. Loki screamed in pleasure, and Tony made a point of hitting there with every thrust. The new position allowed him to slip in deeper than before, and the only sounds in the huge room were their desperate moans along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the splashing water. 

Tony could feel it, that white hot fire that pooled inside him waiting to burst out at any moment and he knew Loki was at the same point of high, if the sounds he made were any indication. He placed Loki's legs on his shoulders in favor of gripping his hips in a bruising grip and thrust in even harder than before, never missing the spot that made Loki go completely crazy. Suddenly, Loki screamed and arched his back, taunt as a strung bow, as his release found him unprepared and the pleasure that overwhelmed him so strong that he blacked out. Tony groaned as Loki tightened around him trying to milk him out, when he noticed that Loki had stopped responding. He halted to a stop and reached down in panic to take his face between his hands, shaking him lightly.

"Loki? Loki! Come on talk to me...!" His voice wavered, too worried that he had hurt the god by accident.

Loki groaned and his eyes fluttered open looking around unfocused as he tried to come back to it. Tony's heavy sigh of relief made him focus and return to the present.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tony as he stroked the god's cheeks with his thumbs gently, worry too clear in his searching eyes.

"'m fine... Better than ever... actually." he drowsed with a gentle smile, still too far away in his post-orgasmic high. Tony huffed out a relieved breath.

"I'm glad." He said smiling back. He gently gripped Loki's hips and started pulling out slowly, to prevent causing the god any discomfort. Loki just realized that Tony was still inside him and still painfully hard.

"No..." He exclaimed "Don't...!" Tony stilled.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, again worried that he had done something wrong.

Loki didn't answer, but he reached his arms up waving to Tony to hold him. Tony did carefully, and the god wrapped himself around him once more, nuzzling Tony's neck and started moving his hips, urging Tony's cock back in him. Tony groaned and he couldn't hold back anymore, he wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace and started thrusting inside Loki again, the god moving in synch and clenching his muscles dragging panting moans and breathless exclaims from the other man. Tony's pace became faster and harder, and soon he was pounding inside Loki almost as hard as before. He held onto Loki as if his life depended on it, and Loki held onto him, his hand again in the inventor's wet curls, damp and dripping from the water and the sweat. It didn't take long for Tony's pace to falter, and Loki clenched down hard and reached with his mouth to suck on Tony's neck. Tony's body stilled as he spilled inside him with a deep groan, hot white seed painting Loki's insides white.Loki sighed with the warm sensation and tightened his grip on Tony. The inventor slumped into his arms, boneless and completely spend. They remained like that for what seemed like ages, both recovering from their release, breaths slowing down and hearts beating in synch.

They were both way past exhausted, so they parted slowly and Tony slipped carefully out of Loki, both hissing at the feeling. He moved to climb out of the pool and Loki struggled to get up and stand on his feet, feeling Tony's come slipping down between his thighs and dripping on the floor. He managed to right himself but felt the room spinning and Tony was immediately by his side, holding him to prevent him from slipping on the wet floor. Loki pushed himself closer to him and Tony kissed him, slow and meaningful. He went to pick up the god's swimwear and his own clothes, except from the underwear, which he couldn't locate. He couldn't even remember towards which direction he had thrown them. Oh well. He put on his pants and helped Loki in his, and gave him his shirt to cover himself as he was practically naked with only his swimming shorts. They stumbled to the elevator, where they still stood as close together as possible, letting the quiet of the lift sate them. Loki buried his face into the inventor's chest and a tear slipped down his cheek. Tony noticed alarmed and reached down to wipe it away gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Loki swallowed to remove the lump of emotion from his throat and he looked at Tony's face.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, masks completely absent. Loki was, for once, himself, true and open, and he didn't even mind in-front of the inventor.

"For what?" Tony frowned.

"For making me see. Opening my eyes. I... for the first time in centuries, I feel... at peace." He didn't need to say anymore because Tony understood. Loki could trust him, could depend on him and could be truthful to him. Because even for the God of Lies, the necessary burden of deceit is mandatory for survival but, oh, so, so heavy...! Tony hugged him again, and kissed him lightly.

"I did nothing. I just shared advice from personal experience. No-one deserves to suffer in solitude." Loki's face faltered, between the remaining pieces of grief, deeply logged inside his soul that would take time to slip from him, and the cleansing feeling taking most of it out had left him with. He closed his eyes, for now content in remaining with Tony. Tony kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around him.

"Let us take a bath and sleep. We seriously need sleep, the both of us."

"Sounds compelling." The god chuckled and walked out of the elevator to Tony's floor, with Tony close to him and the long-craved feeling of safety finally where it should be, warming up his cold Jotun soul and spreading inside him like a warm potion.

He could finally find his peace. He could finally be free.

\---------------THE END---------------------------

 

**AFTER-TITLES MINI BONUS SCENE**

 

Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, walked inside the swimming pool area with a huge smile splitting his face from ear to ear. The room was empty, only him and his huge purple inflatable ring. He was free to do what he wanted! No Loki around to look down on him, no Stark to yell at him for dive-bombing in his pool, no Natasha to look at him critically for having fun (acting like a 5-year-old), no Steve to complain about splashing water. No Thor to demand a competition about everything. Bruce did not come down by the pool often, though he was a pretty easy going guy.

He threw the ring into the pool and took a few steps back. With a roaring battle-cry he charged and jumped high into the air before he landed into the water with a huge splash, a true dive-bombing artist. He emerged a couple of feet away from the spot he landed in, only to find that his vision was obscured. He reached to his face and removed the clothing that had stuck there, curious as to what it was. His eyes widened comically when he noticed it was a pair of men's underwear. He held it between his index finger and thumb away from him, wondering who the hell left his underwear in the goddamn pool! It was then that he noticed the small red Iron Man helmets imprinted onto the obviously expensive black fabric. And it was then that he noticed the mess around the pool, large amounts of water from the pool splashed ways away from it, pooling around and onto the tiles. And it was then that Clint, SHIELD agent extraordinaire, realized what had happen in there.

"STAAAAAAARK!!!"

\----------THE ACTUAL END----------------

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! ;) Please, leave me a comment to tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> And a Happy New Year! :D
> 
> Cheers~!


End file.
